


Они призраки

by Paula_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Они - призраки этой ночи, вселяющие страх. Они - Короли Мафии





	Они призраки

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Матвею, который замечтался со мной одной холодной ночью в летнем таборе :З  
> Примечания автора:  
> Данная зарисовка уже должна была давно быть здесь, и наконец-то этот день настал.  
> придумано после очередной игры в Мафию. не бросайтесь тапками, пожалуйста :З

Была тёплая летняя ночь. Все мирные жители города попрятались по домам или местным барам, наслаждаясь выходными и присутствием друг друга. Но только не Они, только не эта парочка. Они шагали по темной аллее этого тихого, на первый взгляд, города.

Она вся в черном, каблуки, длинные перчатки. Он в костюме, цвета воронова крыла, с бордовой рубашкой. Никто и никогда не выговаривал их имен - их звали Миссис и Мистер "М". У Него были темные волосы, зачесанные гелем, у Нее - шляпка с сеточкой, иссиня-черные волосы, сравнимые разве что, с цветом неба глубокой ночью, идеальная укладка и макияж. Длинное платье в пол смотрелось эффектно, на плече, на тонкой лямке, маленькая сумочка. У Мистера "М" в руках трость, во рту трубка. Их движения были плавные и размеренные. Они вышли на улицу, более оживленную, чем простая аллейка, и здесь были лишь мирные прохожие. Одни смотрели на них во все глаза, другие же поспешно отводили взгляды, оглядываясь с опаской. Не зная, чего ожидать, граждане спешили ретироваться по домам, а Они просто ловили на себе чужую заинтересованость. Позади Них была эскадра из людей в темных одеждах, у каждого по автомату. Их прогулка по городу могла бы длиться вечность, эти синхронные, слаженные, словно швейцарские часы движения, должны были дальше показывать всю свою красоту, но Наши Герои вошли в ресторан. Самый элитный ресторан во всем городе, где собирались люди высшего сорта. Они вошли в зал, оркестр замолчал, все вздрогнули от громкого удара двери об стену. Да, Их появление было эпичным, так же как и все, что они делали. Все взгляды, всё абсолютно было устремлено на Них. Мистер "М" отбросил трубку в сторону, поставил трость к стене, расстегнул пиджак и достал два револьвера из ремня. И медленно произнёс:

\- Дамы и господа... прямо здесь и сейчас ограбление. Не будем тянуть, начнем шоу.

Миссис "М" поправила прическу, убрала в сумочку пудреницу и забрала автомат у одного из Их людей.

-Не нужно паники. Меньше суеты - меньше пострадавших. - Она лукаво улыбается и кладет свободную руку на плечо Мистеру "М", а автомат пристраивает на своем плече. Она стреляет в потолок, роскошная люстра с грохотом падает в середине зала, люди начинают кричать, перемещаются, ища спасение. Мистер "М" ухмыляется, кивает парням, что стоят позади, и те стреляют в воздух, утихомиривая толпу. Тогда к слову приступает Миссис "М".

-Без паники, детки, эта люстра никогда не вписывалась в интерьер зала. - Мистер "М" в это время выходит вперед, держа оружие в руках, не переставая ухмыляться.

\- Советую не злить этого гения. - Она поворачивается к Мистеру "М" и подмигивает ему. - Иначе всем придется ох, как не сладко. - Сказав это, Миссис "М" сочувственно посмотрела на всех и цокнула языком, при этом ходя кругами вокруг Его оси и виляя бедрами. Мистер "М" улыбается Ей чисто и искренне, как ребенок своему защитнику, затем нацеливается на оркестр и сгоняет их с маленького подиума. Он подходит, садится на него, начинает точно стрелять по бокалам на ближайших столиках. Медленно, не делая резких движений, встает менеджер заведения и говорит:

-Забирайте деньги, только отпустите людей. - Мистер "М" повернул голову и резко выкрикнул:

-Эй, закрой свой рот. Мы сами знаем, что нам нужно,- Он посмотрел на Миссис "М", расплываясь в улыбке. - Не так ли, дорогая?

Она улыбалась Ему хитро и подло, вертела пушкой и, надув губки, с тоской оглядела шокированных людей.

\- Я желаю видеть страх. Дорогой, разве я не произвожу никакого впечатления? - Ее взгляд переместился на Мистера "М". Она стрельнула наугад и попала в карниз, от чего шикарные бордовые шторы накрыли нескольких персон, пребывающих в оцепенении. Не трудно догадаться, что после этого раздались крики.

\- Ну, ну, милая, ты пугаешь людей... Правда, ребята? Или вы видали и получше? - Он повернул голову к залу: люди махали головами в отрицательном жесте, женщины были в слезах.

-Ну вот и славно. -Он улыбнулся Ей. Пули заканчивались, и Мистер "М" ковырялся с пистолетом. Перезаряжая, не глядя в зал, Он сказал:

-Лучше бы тебе оставить в покое телефон, парень, а не то моя девушка снесет тебе башню. Тебе оно надо? -люди начали оглядываться на парня, который пытался вызвать полицию, сидя в темном углу. Паренек со страхом смотрел Ей в глаза.

-Положи-ка телефон на стол, золотце. - Миссис "М" попросила его мягким, материнским голосом. Парень послушался и отложил мобильник. Спустя секунду телефон разлетелся на ошметки.

-Метко, дорогая.

-Я надеюсь, тебя никто там не ждет... А то ты, я гляжу, послушный. - Она отвернулась к Мистеру "М" и послала ему воздушный поцелуй, многозначительно смотря ему в глаза. Он подошел к Миссис "М" и, перекинув ее через плечо, стрельнул в дверную ручку, за которую хотела схватиться какая-то дамочка, и Она звонко рассмеялась, пока Он водил носом по шее Миссис "М".  
\- Милые мои граждане, шаг вправо, шаг влево, и вам конец... - еще один смешок. - Люблю загонять мышек в ловушку. - Она сказала это тише, но так, чтоб аудитория могла услышать. Мистер "М" улыбнулся одними только уголками губ, наклонился и поцеловал Миссис "М" в засос, прикрывая глаза. Мужчина справа от Них стал шарить по карманам, пользуясь моментом. Он поднимает руку и стреляет в голову. Пуля со свистом вылетела из пистолета с глушителем, кровь хлынула, забрызгав стены.

\- Ох, малыш, жизнь ничему не учит людей, - Она снисходительно улыбнулась ему, наслаждаясь всеобщей паникой. Миссис "М" отвернулась от Него и вплотную подошла к какому-то парню ,резко хватая его за подбородок. Она взглядом оценивала его лицо и положила руку на щеку. Не поворачивая головы даже на миллиметр, Она сказала Мистеру "М":

\- Милый, смотри, а он неплохой... Милый такой парень... - Парень дрожал, а Его Миссис "М" чувствовала спиной. - Мальчик, Пойдем со мной. - Она улыбнулась и подала ему руку, но он игнорировал это, будучи одержимым страхом. - Зря ты, зря... - Он подошел и схватив его за шкирку, повел на этот подиум. Миссис "М" подошла к нему сзади, положив руки на его плечи. Она провела языком от шеи к мочке уха и, прошептав: "будет больно три секунды" , резко дернула его голову. Она сломала ему шею. Его тело безжизненно упало перед перепуганной публикой. Он громко рассмеялся, аплодируя Миссис "М". Она раскланялась, будто отыграв представление. Мужчина в черном подошел к Ним и сказал:

-Ребята, не хочу прерывать вас, но...- мужчина кивнул в сторону окна, и с улицы послышался голос, пропущенный через мегафон.

-ВЫСКАЖИТЕ СВОИ УСЛОВИЯ, ДАВАЙТЕ НАЧНЕМ ПЕРЕГОВОРЫ... - Стало шумно. Женский голос явно выделялся среди неразборчивой болтовни.-С психами не договоришься... - Мистер "М" резко повернулся к владелице этого голоса.

-Эй, детка, ты слышала это?

-Конечно, дорогой...

-Ну-ка, подойди сюда, - девушка медленно зашагала к Нему.

-Ты действительно считаешь, что мы психи? - ответом было молчание. Миссис "М" подошла и подставила девушке дуло автомата к затылку.

-Да или нет? - Ее голос был тверд и не сокрушим, как лед. По лицу девушки потекли обжигающие слёзы, и она едва заметно кивнула. Он улыбнулся.

-Все правильно, ступай. - Она опустила автомат. Голос с улицы повторял одно и то же в сотый раз. Мистер "М" закричал во всю глотку.

-ДА ИДИТЕ ВЫ К ЧЕРТУ! - Она незаметно подкралась и обняла Его сзади.

-Может, сожжем эту богадельню, малыш? - Миссис "М" прошептала это Ему на ухо.

-А у нас есть бензин? - в Его глазах появился детский азарт. Она подошла к одному из Их людей и взяла канистру. Миссис "М" обвела контуры сердечка на полу, а потом наполнила его тем же бензином. Затем, Она подошла к Мистеру "М" и, не разрывая с Ним зрительного контакта, взяла уцелевший бокал. Миссис "М" заполнила бокал бензином, отставила канистру и бросила в бокал спичку, от чего его содержимое вспыхнуло. Она "уронила" бокал в центр сердечка, от чего оно загорелось, сжигая краску на паркете.

\- Ооо, как романтично, твоя фантазия всегда прекрасна, малышка. - Он сказал это Миссис "М", прижимая Ее за талию к себе. Мужчины в черном заволновались:

-Эй, ребят, мы и себя так заживо похороним...

-Мы себя - нет. А вот насчет вас я не уверен... - Он, скептично подняв бровь, смотрел в лица Их людей.

-Там полиция... Они идут сюда... - голос был полон безысходности.

-Хм... Милая, не хочешь погулять по крыше? - Мистер "М" спросил Ее уже довольно серьезно.

-Ооо, а как же шоу? - Миссис "М" обиженно надула губки.

-Мы понаблюдаем за всем свысока, - Он заговорщически улыбнулся Миссис "М", и Она кивнула, в Ее глазах появился блеск. Он взобрался по пожарной лестнице, выбил люк и вылез на крышу. Ветер грубыми порывами бил в лицо. Она залезла следом, сбросив туфли на высокой шпильке. Он протянул руку Миссис "М", и спустя мгновение Они уже оказались на крыше. Мистер "М" собрался закрывать люк, как вдруг услышал голос:

-Эй, а как же мы? - это кричали мужчины в черном. Он развел руками в жесте "увы", а Она захлопнула люк. Миссис "М" тут же бросилась на шею Мистеру "М". Они слились в страстном поцелуе. Его руки блуждали по шелку платья на ее спине, Его зубы терзали Ее губы, оттягивая и легко покусывая, а язык исследовал Ее рот. Одна Ее рука крепко держала Его за воротник рубашки, а другая притягивала за шею ближе к себе, желая растворить в себе, слиться в одно целое. Мистер "М" спустя минуту такого страстного поцелуя оторвался от Миссис "М", водя носом по Ее ключицам, которые не скрывала одежда.

\- А как же шоу? - Он прошептал это, пока Она, прикрыв глаза от блаженства, пыталась что-либо сообразить. Не найдя в затуманенном уме возможности съязвить, Она сказала:

\- К черту шоу.

\- Ты уверена? - не прекращая свои ласки переспросил Мистер "М". Миссис "М" лишь похабно улыбнулась и провела языком по мочке Его уха.

\- Ммм... Шершавый.. Котенок мой. - Он сказал это, сощурив глаза и смотря на Нее.

\- Нет. Дикий гепард.

\- Эх, пожалуй, соглашусь. - Он притянул Ее к себе и опять прикоснулся к прекрасным губам. Ветер треплет волосы, Он с головой ушел в поцелуй. В чувство его привело ощущение ловкой ножки на своей ноге. Благо, осуществить такие манипуляции Нашей Миссис "М" позволял длинный разрез в платье, который теперь обнажал Ее чулок, из которого виднелся нож. Мистер "М" провел пальцами по лезвию, сползая на Ее ногу. Пожарные тушат пожар, полиция лезет на крышу.

-Эм... малыш, у нас неприятности, - кивает в сторону.

-Да разве это неприятности?

-Ты права. - Он опять касается Ее губ, но лишь на несколько секунд.

-Ну все, они слишком близко... - Он взял Миссис "М" за руку, Они отходят к краю крыши... Еще шаг... И еще... Совсем чуть-чуть... Еще один шаг, и...

-Пока, мальчики, - Она бросает полиции воздушный поцелуй, Он отдает честь, как учили в армии. Последний шаг и они исчезают. Полицейские подбегают к краю крыши, смотрят вниз и видят абсолютное ничего.

-Черт, черт, черт, - шипит один.

Другой стаскивает фуражку и в отчаянии опускает руки.

-Нам не поймать их. Они призраки.


End file.
